Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 10: Sweet Seduction - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Eine lustige Episode über Feenstaub in Kuchen, der für allerlei Liebe und Verwirrungen sorgt.
1. Chapter 1

Die Sonne scheint in Camelot. Es ist beinahe Mittag und es ist heiß. Merlin liegt noch immer in seinem Bett und schläft tief und fest. "Merlin! Merlin, wo steckst du?" Der junge Zauberer schreckt hoch. Er sitzt in seinem Bett und hält sich seinen Kopf. Er stöhnt. Erneut ruft ihn die Stimme seines Herrn. "Merlin, ich warte!" Merlin sieht sich um. In seinem Zimmer befindet sich außer ihm niemand weiter. Woher kommt die Stimme? Als sein König sich erneut wütend mit den Worten "Merlin, raus aus dem Bett! Beweg dich!" meldet, begreift er, daß Arthur ihn soeben in seinem Kopf per Gedankenrede gerufen hat. Er seufzt. Wenn nur sein Kopf nicht so schmerzen würde. Die Stimme des Königs wird noch lauter. "Merlin, du wirst augenblicklich zu mir kommen. Jetzt!" Merlin schließt die Augen. Vorsichtig antwortet er: "My Lord, ich beeile mich. Ich bin gleich bei Euch." Dann endlich ist Ruhe in seinem Kopf. Und Merlin lässt sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. Für einen Moment lang genießt er die Stille.

Aber Arthur kennt ihn zu gut. "Merlin, nochmal rufe ich nicht. Solltest du nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten hier sein, schicke ich dir die Wache vorbei. Dann kannst du in Ruhe in einer Zelle weiterschlafen." Der junge Zauberer setzt sich auf. Der König klingt jetzt doch ziemlich sauer. Er steht auf und schwankt aus seinem Zimmer. Sein Kopf dröhnt und sein Magen ist kurz davor sich zu entleeren. Als er Gaius Zimmer betritt, sieht dieser ihn mitleidig an. "Merlin musstest du es auch so übertreiben? Du weißt doch, dass du mit den Rittern nicht mithalten kannst." Merlin taucht sein Gesicht in kaltes Wasser um einigermaßen wach zu werden. Noch immer hat er das Gefühl, jemand würde mit einem Hammer auf seinem Kopf herumtrommeln. Als er aufsieht, sieht er in die Augen seines Königs. "Arthur!" Der König von Camelot sieht ihn wenig begeistert an. "Merlin was ist los? Ich rufe schon den ganzen Morgen nach dir? Hast du mich nicht gehört? Und wieso hast du bis eben faul im Bett gelegen?" Ohne dass er es beabsichtigt, wird er dabei immer lauter. "Jetzt rede endlich. Merlin! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Merlin nickt und hält sich seinen Kopf. "Arthur bitte, ich mache alles, was ihr wollt, aber bitte seid nicht so laut.. Mein Schädel dröhnt bei jedem eurer Worte.." Jetzt ist der König erst recht sauer. Er schreit ihn an. "Du wirst dich augenblicklich in meine Gemächer begeben und mit deiner Arbeit beginnen." Wütend dreht er sich um und verlässt das Zimmer. Gaius sieht ihm verwundert nach, dann wendet er sich seinem Ziehsohn zu. "Was ist los? Habt ihr beide euch gestritten?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ist heute ein besonderer Tag? Habe ich was vergessen?" Gaius überlegt kurz. "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." Merlin greift sich im vorbeigehen noch einen Apfel, dann verlässt auch er das Zimmer.

Als Merlin das Zimmer seines Herrn betritt, sieht Arthur aus dem Fenster. "Merlin, schön das du es auch endlich geschafft hast, hier zu erscheinen." Sein Diener stellt sich neben ihn und sieht ebenfalls hinaus. "Arthur was ist los? Ich weiß, ich habe verschlafen, aber das ist doch nicht der Grund weshalb Ihr so gereizt seid." Arthur seufzt. Er sieht Merlin jetzt an und macht augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück. "Merlin, du riechst wie eine ganze Taverne. Sag mir nicht, daß das der Grund ist, wieso du verschlafen hast!" Sein Freund schweigt. "Merlin, wir haben gesehen, wie Mordred auferstanden ist, und du gehst dich betrinken?" Merlin sieht zu Boden. "Ich fürchte doch. Als ich gestern Abend bei Euch fertig war, liefen mir Sir Galahad und Sir Percival im Schloßhof über den Weg. Ich konnte Ihnen nicht entkommen. Sie haben mich einfach mit sich gezogen. Wir haben auf Sir Percivals Rückkehr angestoßen und dann auf Sir Gwaine. Und natürlich auf Euch.." "Und schon warst du total betrunken. Dann grenzt es ja direkt an ein Wunder, dass du jetzt tatsächlich schon auf den Beinen bist."

Arthur sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Und du hast nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, dass ich Percivals Geschichten von Gwaine auch gerne gehört hätte?" Jetzt klingt er fast ein bißchen beleidigt. "Wieviel haben die anderen Beiden getrunken?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht sagen. Als ich gegangen bin, waren sie noch immer gut dabei." Sein König sieht wieder aus dem Fenster. "Auch das noch. Nicht genug, dass du noch immer betrunken bist, jetzt findet mein tägliches Training auch noch mit zwei betrunkenen Rittern statt." Er seufzt. "Erst Mordred, dann geht ihr euch ohne mich amüsieren und nicht zuletzt diese furchtbare Trockenheit. Es hat seit Wochen nicht geregnet." Er sieht wieder zu Merlin. "Ist es da verwunderlich, dass mich deine Sorglosigkeit ärgert?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Verzeiht." Sein König nickt. "Dann jetzt an die Arbeit. Ich werde zum Training erwartet. Du musst mich fertig machen. Hast du meine Rüstung wenigstens vorbereitet?" Merlin nickt. "Natürlich My Lord." Der junge Zauberer geht zur Tür. Bevor er das Zimmer verlässt um Arthurs Rüstung zu holen, hält er inne. "Arthur? Ihr wisst, wie glücklich ich bin, wenn Ihr den Kristall benutzt um mich in Gedankenrede zu rufen. Aber Ihr habt Recht. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Wir sollten die Gedankenrede in Zukunft nur im Notfall benutzen." Der König von Camelot grinst: "Du hast immernoch Kopfschmerzen!" Merlin sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Und Arthur fügt hinzu: "Schon gut. Du hast ja Recht."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin und sein König erreichen den Trainingsplatz. Die beiden Ritter, Sir Galahad und Sir Percival, erwarten sie bereits. Sie sehen genauso übernächtigt aus wie Merlin. Aber als sie Arthur erblicken, reißen sie sich zusammen. Sie ergreifen ihr Schwert und laufen auf ihren König zu. Arthur sieht von einem zum anderen und schließlich zu Merlin. Er seufzt. "Ihr seht so aus als hättet ihr einen spaßigen Abend. Mal sehen, ob ihr auch jetzt noch Spaß haben werdet." Er grinst und nimmt sein Schwert. Dann wendet er sich seinem Diener zu. "Merlin, du wirst inzwischen meinen Pferdestall ausmisten." Dann dreht er sich seinen Rittern zu. "Und ihr bekommt heute ein besonderes Training."

Nach einem besonders anstrengendem Training sind die beiden Ritter völlig außer Atem. Sie schwitzten und stöhnen. Arthur ist zufrieden. Er sieht die beiden grinsend an. "Ihr habt Euch gut gehalten, dafür dass Ihr noch immer nicht ganz nüchtern seid. Ich übernehme nachher Eure Patrouille. Dass heißt, wenn Merlin in der Lage ist, zu reiten." Sir Galahad und Sir Percival nicken außer Atem. Gut gelaunt verlässt der König das Trainingsgelände. Bevor er im Eingang zur Zitadelle verschwindet, dreht er sich noch einmal um und ruft Sir Percival zu: "Ach und es wäre schön, wenn Ihr mir auch von Sir Gwaine berichten würdet." Der Ritter nickt und lächelt. "Ich werde Euch heute nachmittag darüber berichten." Dann verschwindet Arthur im Schloßhof. Augenblicklich sinken die beiden Ritter zusammen und müssen einander stützen. Sir Galahad jammert. "Nie wieder gehe ich mit Euch in die Taverne.." Der große Ritter schüttelt den Kopf. "Der letzte Becher Met muss wohl verdorben gewesen sein." Beide reißen sich zusammmen und verlassen lächelnd das Trainingsgelände.

Merlin ist derweil noch immer im Stall und mißtet aus. Er ist schlecht gelaunt und sein Kopf dröhnt noch immer. Er stützt sich auf seinen Besen und schließt für einen Augenblick die Augen. Natürlich kommt genau in diesem Moment Arthur herein. "Merlin!" Der junge Zauberer schreckt hoch. "Merlin, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. In einer Stunde werde ich die Patrouille übernehmen und du wirst mich begleiten. Sie zu, dass du bis dahin einigermaßen fit bist." Er sieht ihm in die Augen. "Und vorher brauche ich noch ein Bad. Und wenn ich dich so ansehe, solltest du auch eines nehmen. Vielleicht ein Kaltes zum Wachwerden!" Merlin kann darüber gar nicht lachen. Arthur dreht sich um und verlässt den Stall. Sein Diener seufzt und wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Der König und Merlin befinden sich auf Patrouille. Sie sind nicht weit vom Schloß entfernt. Nur mit Mühe kann sich Merlin auf seinem Pferd halten. Auch das kalte Bad hat keine Wunder bewirkt. Arthur sieht ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf. "Du hängst da wie ein nasser Sack. Haltung!" Er grinst. Merlin strafft sich. Plötzlich ein Schrei! Wie ein Blitz schmerzt er in Merlins Kopf. Zunächst versteht er gar nicht, was passiert. Er hält seinen Kopf. Arthur dagegen sieht sich bereits um. Dann ein weiterer Schrei! Da schreit eine Frau um Hilfe! Jetzt reagiert auch Merlin. Beide treiben ihre Pferde an.

Vor ihnen taucht eine Frau auf, die von drei Männern umzingelt wird. Arthur springt von seinem Pferd und zieht sein Schwert. Die drei Männer drehen sich jetzt zu Arthur um. Mit erhobenen Schwertern greifen sie ihn an. Der König schwingt sein Schwert und tötet den ersten der Räuber. Die anderen Beiden ergreifen daraufhin schlagartig die Flucht. Merlin steht die ganze Zeit hinter seinem König, die Hand erhoben. Bereit im Notfall einzugreifen, beobachtet er die Situation. Arthur atmet durch und steckt sein Schwert weg. Die Frau sinkt zusammen. Die beiden Räuber sind auf und davon. Arthur und sein Diener beugen sich über die Frau. Merlin fühlt ihren Puls. "Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie in Ordnung?" Merlin nickt: "Sie hat keine Verletzungen, sie ist nur erschöpft. Sie wird bald aufwachen." Arthur atmet durch. "Danke Merlin, kümmere dich um sie so gut du kannst."

Als die Frau erwacht, sieht sie in die Augen des jungen Zauberers. Merlin lächelt sie an: "Wie fühlt Ihr euch? Ihr wurdet überfallen. Arthur hat Euch gerettet." Die Frau lächelt jetzt ebenfalls "Ich danke Euch und dem König. Dank Euch geht es mir gut." Sie setzt sich auf und sieht zu Arthur auf. "Wie kann ich Euch danken?" Der König lächelt. "Mir braucht Ihr nicht zu danken, ich bin froh, dass es Euch gut geht." Gemeinsam erheben sich die drei. Die Frau dreht sich zu ihrem Wagen um. Sie geht darauf zu und holt ein kleines Säckchen hervor. "Das möchte ich Euch schenken. Es wird Euch viel Vergnügen bereiten. Es beflügelt die Liebe." Merlin und Arthur sehen sie skeptisch an. Arthur nimmt das Säckchen. "Was ist das?" Die Frau lächelt. "Ich bin Bäckerin. Ich backe süße Kuchen. Und in diesem Säckchen ist ein besonderes Mehl." Arthur sieht hinein. "Sieht doch ganz normal aus. Was ist daran so besonders?" Die Frau steigt auf ihren Wagen. "Wer weiß, vielleicht wurde es mit Feenstaub versetzt?" Dann nimmt sie die Zügel und fährt davon. Merlin und sein König sehen ihr verwundert nach.

Merlin und Arthur reiten in den Schloßhof. Beide steigen ab. "Merlin kümmere dich um die Pferde." Er greift nach dem Säckchen und will loslaufen. Merlin hält ihn fest: "Arthur, was habt Ihr mit dem Mehl vor?" Arthur seufzt. "Merlin, die Frau war Bäckerin und wollte sich bedanken. Das Mehl ist ganz gewöhnliches Mehl. Sie wollte sich doch nur hervortun." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Und was, wenn doch etwas daran ist? Wollt Ihr dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen? Ihr solltet es doch mittlerweile besser wissen!" Arthur seufzt. "Merlin du siehst immer gleich schwarz. Es ist einfach nur Mehl." Er nimmt das Säckchen und läuft die Treppe hinauf. Sein Diener bleibt ungläubig im Schloßhof zurück. Wenn nur sein Kopf nickt so schmerzen würde, wäre er besser in der Lage zu denken. Wieso nur musste er sich gestern so betrinken.

Im Schloß drückt Arthur das Mehl dem nächstbesten Diener in die Hand, der ihm über den Weg läuft. "Bring das in die Küche und gib es der Köchin. Sie soll daraus einen Kuchen backen." Der Diener verbeugt sich und nimmt das Säckchen. Arthur läuft weiter die Treppe im Schloß hinauf.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Arthur später in seinen Gemächern vor seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, betritt Sir Percival das Zimmer. Arthur sieht freudig auf und bietet ihm einen Platz an dem großen Tisch an und setzt sich selbst dazu. "Sir Percival. Schön Euch entspannt zu sehen." Er lächelt. Der Ritter nickt. "Tut mir wirklich leid wegen gestern. Das hat sich einfach so ergeben. Es war keine Absicht von mir." Arthur winkt ab. "Schon gut." Aber ein bißchen beleidigt klingt er immernoch. "Jetzt erzählt schon, wie geht es unserem Königssohn? Wie geht es Sir Gwaine?" Sir Percival macht es sich bequem. "Ich hoffe Ihr habt ein bißchen Zeit. Das wird ein längerer Bericht." Der König nickt. "Das lasse ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen." Dann beginnt der Ritter zu erzählen.

"Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, was in Königin Annis Königreich gerade los ist. Alles ist im Aufbruch. Gwaine hat ganze Arbeit gleistet. Er hat alles durcheinander gebracht. Ich habe ihn kaum wiedererkannt. Ich meine, er ist natürlich immernoch unser Gwaine, aber eben auch nicht. Ihr solltet mal hören, wie er spricht." Der große Ritter muss unwillkürlich lächeln. "Er gibt sich wirklich alle Mühe, die hohen Herren und Damen des Königreiches zu beeindrucken. Leider gelingt ihm das nicht immer. Ihr wisst doch, manchmal ist er einfach zu gerade heraus. Das kommt nicht bei allen gut an. Er ist bereits mehrmals angeeckt. Aber er schlägt sich wacker. Annis dagegen ist die Ausgeglichenheit selbst. Mann merkt ihr an, dass sie viel Verantwortung an Gwaine abgegeben hat. Nur Gwaine tut sich mit der ganzen Verantwortung ein wenig schwer. Er befehligt jetzt die Armee des Landes. Es war nie ein Problem eine Patrouille zu leiten, aber die ganze Armee unter sich zu haben, ist doch etwas anderes. In der Taverne ist er nur noch selten. Von morgens bis abends muss er irgendwelche wichtigen Menschen begrüßen, seine Armee inspizieren, den Kampf gegen die Sachsen koordinieren und nebenbei kämpft er mit unliebsamen Gesetzen. Ich glaube, dass hat er sich doch alles etwas einfacher vorgestellt."

Erneut muss Sir Percival lächeln. "Jedenfalls hat ihn das offizielle Bankett, als ich ihn besucht habe, doch mehr mitgenommen, als es dass früher getan hätte. Wir haben tüchtig dem Met und dem Wein zugesprochen und waren daher am nächsten Morgen nicht so schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Sir Gwaine lag samt seiner Kleider, die er beim Bankett trug, ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. Ich hatte das Gästezimmer neben Gwaine zugewiesen bekommen und hatte es immerhin noch geschafft, mich meiner Stiefel und Kleider zu erledigen. Gwaine war so fertig, dass ihn nicht mal sein Diener aus dem Bett bekommen hat. Ihr habt richtig gehört. Sir Gwaine hat jetzt einen persönlichen Diener."

Der große Ritter grinst. "Der Diener konnte einem wirklich leidtun. Er hatte die undankbare Aufgabe, Gwaine aus dem Bett zu werfen. Annis hat ihn in einer Stunde erwartet. Ich hatte mich indes hochgerafft. Mein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und ich hatte Durst. Großen Durst. Also stand ich auf und schwankte zu dem Krug, der auf meinem Tisch stand. Dummerweise war der leer. Da habe ich kurzerhand nach meinem Hemd gegriffen und bin zu Gwaine ins Zimmer. Der lag mit dem Kopf unter dem Kissen auf dem Bett. Sein Diener stand hilflos daneben." Sir Percival grinst erneut. "Dann habe ich den Krug auf dem Tisch gesehen und mir einen großen Becher voll eingegossen und ausgetrunken. Ihr hättet mal das Gesicht seines Dieners sehen sollen. Da komme ich unangemeldet in das Zimmer seines Herrn und bediene mich auch noch selbst. Ich glaube, er ist in dem Moment endgültig vom Glauben abgefallen."

Der große Ritter lacht jetzt laut auf. "Und Ihr hättet erst sehen sollen, wie er geschaut hat, als es weiterging. Ich füllte den Becher nochmal nach und setzte mich neben Gwaine aufs Bett. Sein Diener ist bei dem Anblick übrigens beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich ergriff das Kissen und zog es von Gwaines Kopf weg und mit der anderen Hand goss ich den Inhalt des Bechers über seinen Kopf. Gwaine sprang augenblicklich hoch. Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Und sein Diener erst, ich dachte, der fällt vor Schreck tot um." Sir Percival schüttelt sich vor Lachen. "Und dann, als Gwaine begriffen hat, dass ich das war, hat er einfach nur laut gelacht. Und wir haben uns umarmt. Es war großartig. Es war großartig, sich so lange nicht gesehen zu haben und sich doch noch immer so verbunden zu fühlen." Er sieht Arthur jetzt in die Augen. "Ihr müsst ihn unbedingt besuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde sich riesig freuen." Er lächelt. Arthur hat dem Ritter die ganze Zeit schweigend aber lächeln zugehört. "Danke Sir Percival. Schön zu hören, dass es Sir Gwaine gut geht."

Es klopft und ein Diener tritt nach Aufforderung ein. Er trägt einen Teller mit drei kleinen Kuchen. Der König nickt ihm zu. "Stell sie bitte da auf den Tisch." Der Diener stellt den Teller ab und verlässt das Zimmer wieder. Auch Sir Percival erhebt sich. "Ich werde mich jetzt auch wieder meinen Aufgaben zuwenden." Arthur steht ebenfalls auf. "Danke nochmals. Und vielleicht denkt Ihr beim nächsten mal gleich an mich?" Der Ritter nickt. "Gern." Die Kuchen auf dem Tisch verströmen einen süßen Duft. Jetzt meldet sich auch der Magen Sir Percivals. Er hat den ganzen Tag lang noch nichst gegessen, da sein Magen bis vor kurzem noch rebellierte. Aber diese Kuchen riechen so lecker. Arthur grinst. "Möchtet Ihr vielleicht eines ? Ihr könnt Euch gern eines nehmen. Ich brauche nur zwei." Das lässt sich Sir Percival nicht zweimal sagen und greift beherzt zu. Mit dem Kuchen in der Hand verlässt er gut gelaunt das Zimmer seines Königs.


	5. Chapter 5

Im Schlosshof herrscht reges Treiben. Ein Händler steht dort und lädt mehrere Kisten und Säcke mit Lebensmitteln ab. In mehreren Käfigen befindet sich auch lebende Ware wie Enten, Gänse und Kaninchen. Als der Händler den Käfig mit den Gänsen ablädt, fällt er ihm aus der Hand. Der Käfig springt auf und die drei Gänse darin flattern aufgeregt heraus und laufen im Schlosshof herum. Der etwas überforderte Händler, mehrere Diener und zwei Wachen versuchen bereits diese wieder einzufangen.

In dieses Durcheinander im Schlosshof tritt Sir Percival. Er kommt aus dem Schloss und steht oben auf der Treppe. In der Hand hält er noch immer einen der drei Kuchen. Mit einem Blick erfasst er das Chaos im Schlosshof. Genüßlich beißt er in den Kuchen und hat ihn mit zwei Bissen verschlungen. Dann wendet er sich der nächsten Gans zu, die in diesem Moment direkt auf ihn die Treppe hinaufgelaufen kommt. Er packt sie und sieht sie an. In diesem Moment passiert es. Die Gans sieht plötzlich so wunderschön aus. Sie scheint zu leuchten! Ihre Augen sind so ängstlich und ihr Gefieder so unglaublich weich. Der Ritter kann einfach nicht anders, als die Gans an sich zu drücken. Er hat sich in die Gans verliebt!

Jetzt tritt auch der Händler an ihn heran. "Danke mein Herr für eure Hilfe." Dann greift er nach der Gans, aber Sir Percival hält sie fest und macht einen Schritt zurück. "Was wollt Ihr mit ihr?" Der Händler ist verwirrt. "Sie kommt zurück in den Käfig und dann landet sie wohl demnächst als Braten auf dem Teller des Königs." Der Ritter ist entsetzt. "Als Braten auf dem Teller des Königs? Ihr wollt Amanda braten?" Jetzt ist der Händler noch verwirrter, er lässt die Hände sinken. "Amanda? Wer ist Amanda?" Sir Percival macht einen Schritt auf den Händler zu, die Gans hat er dabei unter seinen Arm geklemmt. Mit dem Kopf sieht er zur Gans. "Das ist Amanda. Und Amanda wird mich jetzt begleiten." Er sieht zu dem inzwischen völlig fassungslosen Händler. "Wie könnt ihr nur auf die Idee kommen, sie braten zu wollen. Sie ist doch so ein wundervolles Geschöpf, so weich, so voller Liebreiz, einfach wunderschön." Sir Percival sieht wieder zur Gans. "Und Amanda und ich, wir gehen jetzt." Der Händler ist sprachlos. Völlig regunglos steht er da und sieht zu, wie der Ritter mit der Gans unter dem Arm das Schloss betritt und dabei liebevoll auf sie einredet. "Amanda, meine Schöne. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand etwas antut."

Im Schloss geht der Ritter beschwingt den Flur entlang. Dabei redet er noch immer auf die Gans unter seinem Arm ein. In der Mitte des Flures trifft er auf Merlin. "Sir Percival, wie geht es Euch? Und wie geht es Arthur, hat er sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt?" Aber der Ritter antwortet nicht. Er ist ganz auf die Gans in seinem Arm konzentriert. Er streichelt sie und flüstert dabei: "Amanda, meine Schöne.." Ohne den jungen Zauberer auch nur anzusehen, geht er an ihm vorbei. Merlin steht da und sieht ihn mit offenem Mund hinterher.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Merlin die Gemächer seines Herrn betritt, ist er noch immer etwas verwirrt. Er plappert sofort los: "Arthur? Arthur habt Ihr Sir Percival gesehen? Er läuft mit einer Gans unter dem Arm herum und murmelt dabei verliebte Worte!" Der König steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als er sich zu ihm umdreht, hat er ein Leuchten in den Augen. Augenblicklich weicht Merlin einen Schritt zurück. Arthur lächelt glücklich. "Er ist verliebt. Das ist docch ganz normal. Ein ganz normales Ereigniss, wie es täglich hundert Mal passiert. Ist es denn ein Wunder? Liebe liegt in der Luft. Ich kann sie förmlich riechen. Hörst du nicht die Vögel? Selbst sie zwitschern das Wort Liebe!" Er seufzt seelig. Merlin ist verunsichert. Was ist hier nur los. Er sieht sich im Zimmer des Königs um. Alles ist normal, da liegen ein paar Sachen herum, da steht ein Teller mit einem Kuchen auf dem Tisch. Nichts außergewöhnliches.

Vorsichtig macht er einem Schritt auf seinen König zu. "Ihr findet es also nicht seltsam, dass er in eine Gans verliebt ist?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Weißt du Merlin, man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wo die Liebe hinfällt. Manchmal trifft es einen wie einen Blitz und man kann sich nichgt dagegen wehren. Auch wenn alle sagen, dass diese Liebe widernatürlich ist." Er geht auf Merlin zu. "Merlin, die Liebe ist etwas Großes und Manche sind einfach füreinander bestimmt. Und wenn Sir Percival eine Gans liebt, liebt er eine Gans. Hauptsache er wird glücklich damit." Merlin sieht Arthur skeptisch an. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Der König steht jetzt direkt vor seinem Diener und sieht ihm in die Augen. Merlin spürt seinem Atem in seinem Gesicht. Arthur lächelt süffisant.

Unwillkürlich will Merlin noch einen Schritt zurückweichen, aber sein König hat ihn an seinem Arm gepackt und hält ihn fest. "Merlin, manchmal kann man sich gegen seine Gefühle einfach nicht wehren." Und mit diesen Worten presst er seine Lippen auf die Merlins. Merlin reißt die Augen auf und schiebt Arthur von sich weg. "Arthur? Was soll das?" Der König, der immernoch Merlins Arm festhält zieht ihn jedoch wieder zu sich heran. "Merlin, ich kann meine Gefühle für dich einfach nicht länger unterdrücken. Ich liebe dich." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Tut Ihr nicht. Ihr liebt Gwen!" Arthur lächelt ihn mit verliebten Augen an. "Gwen, wer ist schon Gwen?" Merlin ist fassungslos. "Gwen ist eure Frau und eure Königin. Und ich weiß, wie sehr Ihr sie liebt." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß, wer Gwen ist. Sie mag meine Frau sein, aber ich liebe nur dich."

Erneut will Arthur seinen Freund küssen, der inzwischen versucht sich loszureißen. "Merlin, wehre dich nicht gegen deine Gefühle. Ich weiß, dass du mich genauso liebst, wie ich dich. Laß sie zu." Verliebt sieht er Merlin an. Mit der zweiten Hand ergeift er seinen Kopf und schiebt ihn zu sich heran und küsst ihn erneut. Merlin weiß sich nicht zu helfen. Sein König ist ihm körperlich einfach überlegen, er hält ihn einfach zu fest. Plötzlich wechseln seine Augen die Farbe und er König fliegt drei Meter nach hinten und landet bewußtlos auf dem Boden. Der junge Zauberer geht neben ihm in die Knie. Arthur ist nicht verletzt. "My Lord. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wußte mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich hasse es, meine Magie gegen Euch einsetzen zu müssen. Aber Ihr seid nicht Ihrselbst." Mitleidig und besorgt sieht er auf seinem am Boden liegenden König hinunter.


	7. Chapter 7

In diesem Moment betritt Gwen die Gemächer. Mit Entsetzen sieht sie ihren Mann bewußtlos am Boden liegen und Merlin neben ihm knien. "Arthur!" Sie kommt hinzugelaufen und geht ebenfalls in die Knie. Dann sieht sie Merlin an. "Merlin, was ist passiert?" Für einen Augenblick ist der junge Zauberer hin- und hergerissen. Was soll er nur erzählen? Dass sich sein König in ihn verliebt hat? "Merlin?" Die erneute Frage seiner Königin reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er seufzt. "Das war ich. Ich habe ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist nur bewußtlos." Dann nimmt er den König in seine Arme und legt ihn aufs Bett. Gwen setzt sich zu Arthur aufs Bett. "Du hattest sicher deine Gründe. Ich weiß, dass du ihm nicht wehtun würdest. Also was ist los?" Merlin ist unsicher. "Genau weiß ich das auch noch nicht. Aber er wurde irgendwie verzaubert. Er benimmt sich sehr eigenartig." Gwen sieht ihn jetzt streng an. "Inwiefern?" Merlin seufzt. "Er ist auch nicht der Einzige. Sir Percival scheint es ebenfalls getroffen zu haben."

Gwen wird jetzt langsam ungeduldig. "Merlin, jetzt sag schon!" Merlin sieht zu Boden. "Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt ." Gwen ist für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Dann bricht sie in schallendes Lachen aus. "Merlin, natürlich liebt er dich. So wie du ihn liebst. Wie sich enge Freunde eben lieben." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Er.. er hat versucht mich zu küssen." Augenblicklich stirbt Gwens Lachen. "Er hat was?" Merlin sieht sie jetzt an. "Bitte, Ihr dürft das nicht falsch verstehen. Ich weiß, dass er nur Euch liebt. Irgendwas hat ihn verzaubert." Gwen steht auf. Unsicher läuft sie im Zimmer auf und ab. "Merlin, was.. was machen wir denn jetzt? Und was ist mit Sir Percival?" Merlin kann sich, ob der eigenartigen Situation, ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Sir Percival hat sich einer Gans zugewandt. Ich habe ihn mit einer Gans unter dem Arm herumlaufen sehen. Dabei hat er sie ganz verliebt angesehen." Gwen ist nicht zum Lachen zu Mute. "Und was jetzt?" Merlin seufzt. "Jetzt müssen wir herausfinden, was das verursacht hat. Und den Zauber brechen."

Gwen setzt sich an Arthurs Schreibtisch. "Hast du denn schon eine Ahnung?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe in Camelot keine Magie oder einen Zauberer gespürt. Und es hat auch nur Arthur und Percival getroffen. Und es ist offensichtlich ein Liebeszauber, der nicht vorgibt, in wen man sich verliebt. Es ist, als macht man die Augen auf, sieht jemanden an und dann ist es auch schon passiert." Gwen sieht ihn fragend an. "Auch schon passiert?" Merlin stellt sich vor sie hin. "Ja, dieser Zauber wurde nicht gelenkt. Was sollte er also bewirken? Was war sein Ziel? Was bringt er jemanden, wenn ein Ritter sich in eine Gans und der König sich in seinen Diener verliebt? Das ist doch absurd. Vielleicht steckt dahinter gar kein böser Gedanke. Vielleicht sollte er einfach nur die Liebe erwecken und .." Er hält inne. Gwen sieht ihn jetzt eindringlich an. "Merlin? Merlin, was ist es?"

Merlin fasst sich an den Kopf. Wieso verdammt, stand er heute morgen nur so neben sich. Das Mehl der Bäckerin! Vorsichtig sieht er zu seiner Königin auf. "Ich weiß was los ist. Arthur und ich, wir waren heute morgen auf Patruille. Und wir haben eine Frau gerettet, was ja nichts neues ist. Ihr kennt ja Arthur.. " "Merlin schweif nicht ab!" "Oh, ja natürlich. Also die Frau war Bäckerin und hat Arthur ein Beutelchen mit einem besonderen Mehl gegeben. Sie sagte was von , es wird ihm viel Vergnügen bereiten und beflügele die Liebe. Sie meinte noch, das Mehl könnte mit Feenstaub versetzt sein. Aber Ihr kennt ja Arthur. Er hat das als Nichts abgetan und das Mehl in die Küche bringen lassen.. Und ich war irgendwie heute morgen nicht ganz bei mir, sonst hätte ich es vielleicht verhindert... Es tut mir leid." Gwen schüttelt den Kopf. "Na immerhin wissen wir jetzt was los ist." Merlin sieht zu Arthur herüber. "Ich werde Gaius fragen, er weiß sicherlich was zu tun ist. Und vielleicht.. " Gwen steht auf. "Was vielleicht?" Merlin grinst sie an. "Vielleicht reicht es ja schon, dass Ihr ihn küsst. Das hat schließlich schon einmal geholfen." Gwen seufzt. "Ich werde es versuchen. Geh du zu Gaius. Ich kümmere mich um Arthur und bringe in Erfahrung, wo das Mehl sonst noch so gelandet ist." Merlin nickt ihr zu und verlässt das Zimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaius und Merlin sitzen einander gegenüber am Tisch in ihrem Zimmer und haben die Nasen in Bücher versenkt. Merlin seufzt und schlägt sein Buch zu. "Wieder nichts. Gaius? Gaius habt Ihr irgendetwas herausgefunden?" Gaius sieht über sein Buch hinweg zu Merlin. "Ich habe gerade eine interessante Passage gefunden. Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten Zeit." Merlin springt auf. "Wir haben aber keine Zeit. Arthur kann jeden Augenblick wieder aufwachen. Und was mache ich dann?" Gaius runzelt die Stirn. "Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, ist es deine Schuld, dass das passiert ist. Wenn du besser auf Arthur acht gegeben hättest, als dich mit deinen Nachwehen deines gestrigen Tavernenabends zu beschäftigen, säßen wir jetzt nicht hier. Also bitte, keine Hektik!" Merlin sieht ihn beleidigt an. Gerade als er etwas erwiedern will, betritt Gwen das Zimmer.

Die beiden Männer sehen zu ihr auf. Merlin läuft Ihr entgegen. "Und? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er wach?" Gwen nickt. "Ich habe es mit dem Kuss versucht, es hat nicht funktioniert. Er lässt mich nicht mal an sich heran." Merlin weicht zurück. "Das tut mir leid." Gwen seufzt. "Ich habe es geschafft, ihn in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen. Aber ich fürchte, allzu lange wird ihn das nicht aufhalten. Er ist der König. Irgendjemand wird ihn schopn heraus lassen." Sie sieht zu Gaius herüber. "Gaius? Habt Ihr bereits erwas herausgefunden?" Gaius klappt das Buch zu und sieht ein wenig besorgt zu Merlin und Gwen. "In der Tat. Das habe ich. Wenn es stimmt, dass das Mehl mit Feenstaub versetzt war, und es sieht sehr danach aus, haben wir ein kleines Problem." Er steht auf. "Der Zauber lässt sich nicht brechen. Aber die gute Nachricht ist, er hält auch nur für ein paar Stunden." Merlin geht auf ihn zu. "Wie meint Ihr das?" Gaius nimmt seine Brille ab. "Nun, der Zauber ist zeitlich begrenzt. Er bringt denjenigen, der ihn zu sich nimmt, dazu, sich in den Nächsten zu verlieben, den er ansieht. Tja, und Arthur hat dich angesehen."

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. Verzweifelt sieht er erst zu Gaius, dann zu Gwen. "Was mache ich denn jetzt?" Gaius lächelt. "Nichts. Der Zauber ist morgen früh wieder verflogen. Wir müssen einfach abwarten und ihn solange von der Öffentlichkeit fernhalten." Gwen geht jetzt auch auf den alten Arzt zu. "Seid Ihr sicher?" Gaius nickt. "Feenstaub ist kurzlebig. Er beflügelt dich kurz, lässt dann aber wieder schnell nach. Morgen früh ist er wieder ganz der Alte." Merlin und Gwen atmen auf. Gaius lächelt. "Aber ganz so einfach dürfte das nicht werden. Wie bringen wir Arthur dazu freiwillig in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben?"


	9. Chapter 9

Der König sitzt auf seinem Bett und wartet. Gwen ist gegangen und wollte Merlin für ihn holen gehen. Wieso dauert das nur so lange? Was könnte ihn aufgehalten haben? Er steht auf und läuft im Zimmer hin und her. Ein glückliches Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht als er an seinen Diener denkt. Verliebt tanzt er durch seine Gemächer und bleibt vor dem Kleiderschrank stehen. In welchen seiner Hemden sieht er wohl am besten aus? Er sieht an sich herunter. Er mag das rote Hemd, dass er trägt. Aber ob es auch Merlin gefällt? Er öffnet den Schrank und entnimmt ein weißes Hemd. Oder sollte er dieses anziehen? Oder seine Rüstung? Vielleicht findet ihn Merlin ja am stattlichsten in seiner Rüstung? Unentschlossen steht er vor den Kleidern. Dann huscht ein erneutes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er wird einfach Merlin für ihn wählen lassen. Dann dreht er sich zur Tür. Wo bleibt er bloß? Er geht darauf zu und will sie öffnen. Verschlossen! Seine Frau hat ihn eingeschlossen! Wütend rüttelt er an der Tür! "Gwen! Gwen lass mich hier sofort raus!" Wütend geht er zu seinem Bett zurück und lässt sich darauf fallen. War ja klar, dass sie seine Liebe nicht akzeptieren würde. "Sie wird sich damit abfinden müssen. Sie wird Merlin nicht von mir fernhalten können." Dann schließt er die Augen und ruft seiner Diener in seinen Gedanken. "Merlin? Merlin hörst du mich?"

Merlin, Gwen und Gaius beratschlagen noch immer in den Gemächern des Arztes, wie sie den König dazu bringen, in seinen Gemächern zu bleiben. Plötzlich schweigt der junge Zauberer. Sein König hat sich bei ihm gemeldet. Gaius und Gwen sehen ihn an. "Merlin? Merlin hörst du mich? Natürlich hörst du mich. Jetzt komm schon melde dich!" Merlin seufzt und schließt die Augen. "My Lord, ich hatte Euch doch gebeten, die Gedankenrede nur im Norfall zu benutzen." "Das ist ein Notfall!" Arthur klingt jetzt doch etwas beleidigt. "Gwen hat mich eingeschlossen. Du wirst auf der Stelle zu mir kommen und die Tür öffnen!" Merlin öffnet die Augen und sieht verzweifelt zu Gwen und Gaius. "Er will, dass ich seine Tür öffne." Erneut meldet sich Arthur in seinen Gedanken. "Merlin, das ist ein direkter Befehl!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. In seinen Gedanken versucht er seinen König zu beruhigen: "My Lord. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich bei Euch. Gebt mir ein paar Minuten Zeit. Ich bin gerade... im Wald und sammle Kräuter." Gwen und Gaius starren Merlin an. "Was ist? Was sagt er noch?" "Er hat mir befohlen die Tür augenblicklich zu öffnen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich im Wald bin Kräuter sammeln. Das wird ihn aber nicht lange beruhigen. Außerdem ist es nicht gut, daß er die Gedankenrede benutzt. Mordred könnte in der Nähe sein und mithören. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin und Gaius stehen auf dem Flur vor Arthurs Gemächern. Gwen hat die Tür geöffnet und ist im Zimmer verschwunden. Wütende Rufe und flehende Worte dringen durch die Tür nach außen. "Gaius? Seid Ihr sicher, dass das Morgen früh ein Ende hat?" Gaius nickt. "Ja, ich denke schon. Nur wie wir ihn bis dahin ruhig halten, ist mir ein Rätsel. So darf ihn jedenfalls niemand sehen." Merlin nickt. Boom! Etwas ist gegen die Tür geknallt. Merlin und Gaius schrecken zusammen. Dann wird es ruhig im Zimmer und Gwen kommt heraus. Sie lehnt sich gegen die Tür. Erschöpft sieht sie Merlin und Gaius an. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Chance. Er lässt sich nicht von mir beruhigen." Merlin ist verwundert. "Aber jetzt ist er doch ruhig?" Gwen sieht ihn eindringlich an. "Ich konnt ihn überzeugen in seinem Zimmer zu warten. Aber dafür musste ich ihm etwas versprechen." Skeptisch sieht Merlin sieh an. "Was?" Als Gwen ansetzt und noch nach der richtigen Antwort sucht, kommt Sir Percival den Flur entlanggelaufen.

Er hat noch immer seine Gans unter dem Arm. Entgeistert sehen ihn Merlin, Gwen und Gaius an. Sir Percival lächelt. "Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Amanda und ich, wir ziehen uns jetzt zurück. Nicht wahr Amanda? Der Tag war anstrengend genug. Stellt Euch nur vor, sie wollten Amanda braten! Sie ist noch immer ganz geschockt. Ich hoffe, sie hat keinen dauerhaften seelischen Schaden davongetragen. Aber Gott sei Dank war ich ja da und habe sie gerettet." Dann verneigt er sich und läuft mit Amanda unter dem Arm in Richtung seines Zimmers weiter. Die drei zurückgeblieben Freunde starren ihn mit offenstehendem Mund nach. Als Sir Percival um die Ecke verschwindet, sehen sie einander an und brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Als sich die Drei kurz darauf wieder beruhigt haben, fügt Gwen hinzu. "Nun, zumindest ist er friedlich. Was man von Arthur nicht sagen kann. Wenn er nicht gleich bekommt, wonach er verlangt, wird er wieder anfangen in seinem Zimmer zu wüten." Merlin sieht Gwen entsetzt an. "Ihr schlagt doch nicht etwa vor, dass ich..?" Gwen nickt und geht auf Merlin zu. Sie legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Merlin, er wird keine Ruhe geben, bis du bei ihm bist. Durch den Tageslärm ist es bisher nicht so aufgefallen. Aber willst du riskieren, dass er das ganze Schloss zusammenbrüllt?" Und wie zur Unterstützung ihrer Worte, ruft es bereits wieder von drinnen. "Merlin! Merlin, wo steckst du? Jetzt komm endlich zu mir!" Der junge Zauberer seufzt. "Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" Gwen schüttelt den Kopf. "Er ist jetzt nur ruhig, weil ich versprochen habe, dich zu ihm zu schicken. Solltest du nicht in den nächsten Minuten hier auftauchen, fürchte ich, wird er das Zimmer auseinander nehmen bzw. das was noch davon übrig ist." Entgeistert sieht Merlin erst Gwen und dann Gaius an. "Ihr wollt ernsthaft, dass ich da reingehe? Das kann unmöglich euer Ernst sein!" Jetzt fügt auch noch Gaius hinzu. "Es ist doch nur für ein paar Stunden." In diesem Augenblick geht die Tür auf und Arthur steht in der Tür. Freudestrahlend sieht er Merlin an. "Merlin! Da bist du ja endlich." Merlin lächelt gezwungen und betritt Arthurs Zimmer. Der König schließt hinter ihm die Tür. Gwen und Gaius bleiben auf dem Flur zurück.


	11. Chapter 11

"Merlin, da bist du ja endlich." Vorwurfsvoll sieht er ihn an. "Den ganzen Tag hast du mich warten lassen." Er geht auf ihn zu und der junge Zauberer weicht augenblicklich zurück. "Arthur, bitte ich.." Arthur lächelt. "Merlin, es ist alles gut." Er grinst ihn an. "Ich wußte ja gar nicht, dass du so schüchtern bist? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Der Abend ist noch lang." Merlin bückt sich und beginnt, die im Zimmer verteilten Kleider aufzusammeln. Arthur hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Alles ist verwüstet. Sein König nimmt ihm die Kleider aus der Hand und wirft sie achtlos wieder zu Boden. "Merlin, du bist jetzt nicht hier um sauberzumachen. Das kannst du getrost morgen erledigen." Verzweifelt sieht Merlin zur Decke auf. Was soll er nur machen. "Arthur.., also schüchtern. Ja, ihr habt Recht. Wisst Ihr, dass geht mir alles ein bißchen schnell. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach noch ein bißchen warten und uns einfach erst mal nur richtig kennenlernen?" Arthur ist weiter auf ihn zugelaufen. "Kennenlernen?" Er steht jetzt genau vor ihm und sieht ihm ins Gesicht. "Gern. Was schlägst du vor?" Merlin sieht sich suchend im Zimmer um. Sein Blick fällt auf das neben ihm stehende Bett. Er setzt sich darauf. "Setzt Euch zu mir. Dann können wir uns unterhalten." Arthur sieht ihn süffisant lächelnd an. "Unterhalten?" Er setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Der junge Zauberer nickt. "Unterhalten. Ihr wißt schon. Ich erzähle Euch etwas über mich und Ihr erzählt mir etwas über Euch." Arthur rückt auf dem Bett ein Stück dichter an seinen Diener heran und sieht ihm in die Augen. "Merlin, du kennst mich in- und auswendig. Was könnte ich dir erzählen, was du noch nicht von mir weißt?" Er lächelt ihn an. "Aber ich könnte dir ein paar Dinge zeigen, die du noch nicht weißt." Merlin rückt ein Stück von ihm weg. Arthur seufzt. "Also schön, wenn es der einzige Weg ist, dass du dich ein bißchen entspannst, werden wir ein bißchen plaudern." Er streckt sich neben Merlin auf dem Bett aus. Dann beginnt er zu erzählen..

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht der König als erster. Er ist gut gelaunt und ausgeschlafen. In seinem Rücken spürt er die Wärme seiner Frau, die sich an ihn kuschelt. Ein perfekter dreht er sich zu Gwen um und will sie wachküssen, als er hochschreckt. "Merlin!" Merlin liegt neben ihm im Bett und schläft. Arthur setzt sich in seinem Bett auf und sieht sich um. Was ist nur los? Sein Kopf dröhnt und er versucht sich verzweifelt an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Aber da ist nichts außer Leere. Entsetzt sieht er zu Merlin herunter. Der erwacht ebenfalls und streckt sich entspannt. Als er aufsieht, sieht er in die wütenden Augen seines Königs. "Merlin! Wie kommst du in mein Bett? Raus! Sofort! Und wo ist Gwen?" Merlin ist aufgesprungen, verlegen sucht er nach einer Antwort. In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und Gwen kommt hereinspaziert. Amüsiert sieht sie zu Merlin und dann zu Arthur. Arthur springt jetzt ebenfalls auf. "Gwen, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Es ist ganz anders.." Gwen grinst und nickt Merlin zu, der augenblicklich durchatmet und sich davonschleicht. Gwen läuft auf Arthur zu. Der steht errötet vor ihr und sucht verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin steckt vorsichtig den Kopf zur Tür herein. Sein König sitzt ganz entspannt an seinem Schreibtisch. "Komm ruhig rein Merlin." Sein Freund betritt vorsichtig das Zimmer. Er ist noch immer etwas verlegen: "Geht es Euch besser?" Arthur nickt: "Gwen hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich heute morgen angefahren habe. Ich weiß, du hast er nur gut gemeint." Merlin atmet durch: "Ich hatte keine Wahl, Ihr hättet sonst das Schloß in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Es war nicht möglich mit Euch zu reden." Arthur seufzt: "Schon gut Merlin, am besten wir vergessen was passiert ist, denn es ist ja nichts passiert. Es ist doch nichts passiert oder?" Merlin grinst: "Nein, es ist nichts passiert. My Lord könnt Ihr Euch denn gar nicht mehr erinnern?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein. Die letzte Nacht fehlt mir völlig." Skeptisch sieht er zu Merlin auf: "Du verheimlichst mir doch nichts oder Merlin?" Merlin schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf: "Natürlich nicht."

Er sieht sich im Zimmer um und seufzt: "Ihr habt trotzdem ganz schön Chaos verursacht. Hier sieht es aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Ich werde den ganzen Tag mit Aufräumen beschäftigt sein. Arthur lächelt: "Du kannst gleich anfangen. Ich bin schon fast auf dem Weg ins Ratszimmer." Merlin sieht zum großen Tisch herüber, wo noch das restliche Frühstück steht: "Dann seid Ihr fertig mit Essen?" Arthur nickt: "Ja, danke Merlin. Du kannst abräumen." Merlin verbeugt sich und beginnt mit dem Abräumen. Er stellt das Geschirr zusammen: "Hat man denn herausgefunden, wo das besondere Mehl hineingebacken worden ist? Es war schon seltsam, dass es nur Euch und Percival getroffen hat. Ich hätte zu gerne Sir Percivals Gesicht gesehen, als er am Morgen mit einer Gans im Bett aufgewacht ist." Er grinst vor sich hin und räumt die Speisen zusammen.

Dabei beginnt sein eigener Magen zu knurren. Auf dem Tisch befindet sich auch ein wirklich zu lecker aussehendes Törtchen. Merlin wirft ein Auge darauf. Arthur kann gar nicht über die Gans lachen, kopfschüttelnd erklärt er: "Gwen hat herausgefunden, dass das Mehl nur in drei kleine Kuchen verbacken wurde. Zwei davon haben ich und Sir Percival gegessen. Das dritte steht hier auf dem Tisch. Merlin, du musst es irgendwo entsorgen, wo es keinen Schaden anrichten kann." Aber sein Diener hört schon längst nicht mehr zu. Er hat inzwischen das auf dem Tisch verbliebene Törtchen ergriffen und beißt genussvoll hinein. Arthur dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht ihn das dritte Törtchen kauen. "Oh nein Merlin!" Der sieht ihn jetzt an und sofort erhellt sich dessen Miene. Er haucht: "Arthur!" Panikartig läuft der König zur Tür um aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen. Doch zu spät, die große Tür vor ihm schließt sich ganz von allein und rastet deutlich hörbar ins Schloss. Arthur erstarrt, langsam dreht er sich um. Als er aufsieht, sieht er in die verliebten Augen seines Dieners.


End file.
